


Caught in between

by Captainstark12



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Black Mailing, Bucky cares for Tony, Hurt Tony, Insecure Tony, Jealous Steve, Jock Steve, Love Triangle, M/M, Might end up being Stony, Nerd Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve just wants Tony, Teacher Bucky, Tony is freaking Torn, VOTING on last chap, at least for now...depends, bookworm tony, cute tony, ending open for suggestion!, impulsive Steve, laid back Bucky, not stuckony, post-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony had a problem...he was a bookworm in love with his best friend the jock named Steve, who seemed to hate his history teacher that’s also helping him learn how to be not so insecure..bigger problem..his teacher Bucky had fallen for him..
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	Caught in between

Steve never liked to pride himself with his good looks, tall height and well built body, although these were his many treats that earned him a bunch of admirers that sometimes waited on him hand and foot. Though he really didn’t try to think too much of it since he didn’t start out this way. Yep, growing up he use to be a scrawny sick kid who got into fights due to him getting bullied thinking he wouldn’t fight back. Earning him a broken nose and few fractured ribs that didn’t help with his already failing body. That all changed though when puberty had finally hit him.

Next thing he knew he was trying out for quarter back with the school football team. And then with in just a few games people were actually talking to him, juniors and seniors were also noticing him. Even inviting him out to hang out with them and go to parties.

He never let the new popularity get to him though, Instead of just hanging out drinking and partying with the cool kids he used his extra time volunteering for the local soup kitchen and helping out with their school’s fundraisers, earning him a truck load more of admirers who wanted to flock at him. anyone who’s anyone would think that he was the epitome of a wholesome, well rounded person...except..he really wasn’t.

In fact he wasn’t even the good natured boy next door who would never try anything dirty just to get something he wanted. In fact if the school students only knew what he was doing they’d be turned off of how awful he really was. But he didn’t care, not anymore anyways. he was a man on a mission and his mission was to have a certain brunette’s heart ( and body ) all to himself. Unfortunately that was harder to have than he’d thought as there was something or rather someone standing in the way of that mission. 

He sigh as he made his way through the crowded halls, making sure every step he took was faster than the last. Ignoring all the glances and calls he got from his fellow students who wanted him to notice them, even just for a quick chat. If only it was Tony calling him, asking for his attention instead of all the other people Steve didn’t really care much about.

....................................................................  
Six months ago

Summer had just ended and it was the start of their fist day in Senior high, everyone was already all over Steve as soon as he entered the school building. and as vain as it may sound the young blond actually felt very flattered with all the attention..even if it was overwhelming sometimes. well almost all the attention anyways except for one adorably short bookworm who hadn’t been able to see him since his eyes were glued to the large math book he was reading. nothing major actually happened like books and papers flying high above their heads and the two immediately trying to catch and grab as many scattered papers on the floor and then accidentally touch each other’s hands making electricity spark between them, no. they just bumped each other which was normal since the hallway was already getting crowded. The thing that startled Steve however was even when the short brunette had looked up with his big brown glasses to look at Steve, he didn’t even show an interest at the tall muscled blond. ( Like everybody else would )Merely mumbling a simple ‘sorry’ before looking back at his textbook and walking away. The small act alone was enough to make Steve feel relieved, now knowing not everyone was affected with his outer appearance. Instead he smirked as it seemed he was a bit intrigued With the small brunette who definitely looked like a freshman. Blue eyes followed the small figure bumping into more people before disappearing into a see of fellow students. He really hoped he’d be seeing more of the brunette.

And what luck he had when he had realized the Brunette was actually in his Math and science class, the small brunette had even seated right next to him without even batting an eye at him. While a girl named Sharon annoyingly threw a rumpled paper ball at Steve containing her number. Steve sigh as he gave Sharon a small smile before he looked to glance at his seat mate who was too busy writing something in his notes. “Girls...” he whispered quietly with a smirk, trying to make small talk. The brunette merely glanced up at him with an awkward smile before going back on his notes. Steve blinked at how adorable the brunette actually looked at that moment with his whole focus around the small note. After that Steve didn’t try to think about his seat mate that much since The guy didn’t seem all that interested in making friends with him. His friend Sam had told him that the guy was supposed to a freshman but got accelerated into a higher level since he was very smart. he was actually a junior but was already taking some senior classes with them. no wonder the small never seemed to have the time for anyone. Steve Really didn’t want to be a bother to anyone so he just stayed out of the small brunette’s way for the next two weeks. Up until he went back to the soup kitchen where he donated most of his free time helping out.

It should of been a typical Thursday afternoon helping out in the small soup kitchen the best way that he could, except that day he saw ‘Tony’ inside serving up some bread and vegetable soup to one of the homeless people who came in every Thursday. It was the first time he had seen the brunette out of school and out of his nerdy clothes, opting to wear a simple worn out black shirt and torn off jeans with black sandals and a messy hair. Steve was stunned to say the least of what he was seeing before him. Tony looked absolutely different than when he was in school. He looked more laid back and more relax, And he actually laughed. Something he rarely did when he was at school since he was always too busy with his notes and books to even have a proper conversation with. And when Tony had squinted his eyes as he realized his glasses were dirty, Steve almost forgot to breath when the adorable brunette took off his glasses for the first time. Steve gaped in amazement at seeing Tony’s big brown eyes flutter their long thick lashes. Wow, Tony sure was awfully cuter without his glasses on..not that he wasn’t cute with them on. and just like that Steve slapped himself..HARD. making the brunette from across the floor from him turn to meet his gaze. Well shit..Steve cursed as he realized something very important that day as Tony smiled his way. He was freaking Gay for Tony Stark. 

Ever since then he’d made it his purpose to get nearer to the quiet brunette. Making sure that when he saw the absolutely stunning nerd he would get his full attention. Next thing he knows he’s craving more and more of the shorter teens attention, loving how awkward and clumsy Tony would be when talking next to him. The best part was that it was actually so easy to make Tony smile when he wasn’t distracted with his own thoughts or books. he laughed at all the silly jokes Steve would make and beam when Steve would share food with him. Tony was like a little kid or puppy that became so happy with the smallest things Steve would do for him.

But somehow no matter how many times Steve had made Tony feel special it always felt like it was never enough. Tony had began smiling more and even talked to him numerous times, Steve had even caught the other teen staring at him sometimes. But there was still something bugging Steve like, whenever he would feel brave and try and hold Tony’s hand the brunette wouldn’t squeeze back, instead ignoring him like nothing ever happened. or when he had told Tony how important he was to him, Tony merely brushed it off like it was nothing special. Opting on laughing awkwardly while trying to walk away. it was as if Tony was backing away from him and he didn’t know why. He wanted Tony so much but it seemed like no matter what he did Tony just didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings for him. He had absolutely no idea what Tony actually wanted..

That is until..

Until he saw him, The hip history teacher that always liked to wrap his dark hair up into a bun. Who always liked to pull his sleeves up over his arms and play alternative rock music as he talked about history to Tony and the rest of his class, Mr. James Buchanan Barnes. or as Tony calls him, Bucky. Ffffttt thats a Stupid name.

Steve hadn’t noticed it at first since he wasn’t in the same History class as Tony. But over time he had realized how Tony would stay longer inside the classroom than necessary. Steve would often find Tony walking beside the teacher as well as they’d past him by. The shorter brunette merely waving at him looking absolutely smitten. The sight alone was enough to rise up a possessive feeling inside Steve. Tony had never looked so love struck like that when they were together.

Realizing of what he was feeling Steve scolded himself thinking he shouldn’t be feeling this way. he had no right to be upset if Tony wanted to hang around with his history teacher. Which by the way was a decade older than them. That’s why there was absolutely nothing to be upset about as he slammed his locker open taking a few books while the two cousin’s Sharon and Peggy giggled as they came near and flirted with him. He smiled at them as he slammed his locker shut startling the two cousins a bit before giggling again. God! If only Tony was the one flirting with him.

eventually Tony wasn’t as free anymore as he unexpectedly had other things to do that shouldn’t concern Steve. Cancelling on planned weekends and even not going in to help at the soup kitchen anymore.

He had let the whole thing with Tony not being available for him anymore slide as he thought that Tony had a life of his own, a life that didn’t always need Steve in it. and hey, the Brunette could do whatever he wanted to..he didn’t owe Steve an explanation or anything with what he was doing with his life...yeah! Right?...well...that thought went down the drain immediately once he caught the two Brunette’s kissing behind an alleyway on a Saturday afternoon. Tony had told him he had something important to do that day, saying he couldn’t come over the blond’s house for video games as he was too ‘busy’.

Watching the scene in front of him a burning anger had risen up inside of the young blond who couldn’t believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Tony, his Tony was kissing another guy! and not just another guy but their School teacher! Before he realized it he was taking out his cellphone and snapping pictures of the two making out in the empty alleyway. Turning around to hide right away when the older brunette had stopped the make out to glance his way. His heart was hammering fast while his whole body sweated as he tried to walk away. His trembling hand clutching his phone tightly as he tried not to break it in half. 

On Sunday morning Steve had gotten a text from the brunette when he had rejected two of his calls, Looking at the screen it asked him if he was alright. Steve frowned at his phone wanting nothing more than to throw it across the room. he knew he didn’t own Tony, heck he wasn’t even Tony’s boyfriend! he shouldn’t be angry with him if he was kissing someone else. But god damn it he had tried! He had tried everything to make Tony feel and know that he loved him! He had hoped the other would one day figure it out and also return the feelings but instead he see’s him kissing that old 27 year old teacher in the back of an alley. Shit! What did Tony see in him that he didn’t see in Steve?! What was so great about him? Unable to control himself he opened his gallery to look at the pictures again. Eyes burning with displeasure as he stared at Tony’s soft pink lips pressed against another. Feeling his chest ache he closed his eyes as he dropped the phone to the floor. Taking in deep breaths as he tried to relax himself. He had no right he tried to tell himself, he exhaled as he opened his eyes when he saw another text from Tony telling him he could come over at the brunette’s place for dinner that night.

And just as always Steve couldn’t resist as he went over to Tony’s house, smiling genuinely as Tony made jokes while serving Steve his home made lasagna, which by the way Tony knew was Steve’s favorite. The blond had almost forgotten the whole incident as Tony’s full attention was on him again. Asking him if he was alright and frowning when Steve just waved it off. It wasn’t important anymore, at least not at the moment when Tony was too busy looking at him. 

That night Steve had decided to make his motives more clear as he wrapped his arms around the startled brunette who was busy washing their dishes. It was just the two of them as always on weekends since Tony’s parent’s didn’t seem to want to spend it at home. Rather staying over their friends house while Tony only had the Steve as company. The beer Steve had drank earlier was enough to make him feel more relaxed and comfortable as he held the brunette tight. Whispering how good Tony always was to him and asking if he was ever good enough for Tony, the shorter teen merely bit his lips at that telling Steve that he had always been good to him. “Then why wasn’t i enough?” Steve blurted the words in a whisper startling the shorter teen even more. Tony had curiously stared at him making Steve flush and regretting right away what he had said. Stuttering instead that he should go home as he turned to leave, Tony had grabbed his hands at that point telling him he should stay the night. and Steve was powerless at the brunette’s request. 

At around nine the two had headed upstairs to settle in Tony’s room, Steve immediately laying down the bed and grabbing Tony who was about to unfold a sleeping bag in the floor, “let’s sleep together..” Steve had whispered against Tony’s ear. the brunette had flushed a bright red at the blond’s request telling him they wouldn’t fit. Steve just pressed him closer against him promising they will if they just stay that way. And so they did, they had stayed that way until Steve had felt contented enough to drift away with Tony in his arms. 

In his dream everything was perfect as he wished it would, he had just caught up to Tony who was smiling and trying to get away from him as they ran across a large empty park, laughing adorably as Steve had tackled him onto the ground. There they both laughed and stared at each other lovingly until Tony had asked him to kiss him. Steve grinned at that, obeying immediately as he pressed his lips against the others. Curious hands starting to travel down lower as he played with Tony’s buttons. Loving how Tony was Moaning wantonly as Steve began to kiss and suck at his neck. “Ohhh~Steve...mmm..more...” Tony’s voice was so beautiful so real that Steve swore he could cum from just that. “Steve...ah,ah..” Tony was now moaning with such an ironic face even when Steve wasn’t doing anything anymore. “Ah, ah...ah..” Tony continued to moan so beautifully, Steve wasn’t even touching him anymore too busy staring at the display...wait... “ah..ah..” Steve woke up to soft moaning, his hands were still secured tight on the other teen’s belly but it seemed that wasn’t enough to stop his friend from jacking off against him. Tony felt so hot against his skin, that it felt like he was on fire.

Steve tried not to move as he listened and watched with lidded eyes, staring intently as Tony moaned and played with himself. his soft hands stroking his flushed pink cock that was already spilling precum out. Steve immediately felt himself get hard at the sight. Tony was playing with himself against him, He tried to breath normally as his nostrils flared at the other teen’s scent making him want to lick the sweat off Tony’s skin. He wanted to touch him so bad, wanted to be the one to wrap his hands around the hard pink cock and pump it till it exploded onto his face. 

But just before he could control himself from doing anything, a sudden thought popped up inside his head. who was Tony thinking about right now? While he was so close to Steve, held by him. who was Tony masturbating to? An image of an older, long haired brunette came into Steve’s mind. Making a vain pop out the blond’s forehead.

Immediately gripping the moaning Brunette tight as he startled him when Steve rose up to tower over the wide eyed teen. Tony’s face paled at the realization that Steve was now awake, brown eyes filled with horror as he stared at the bigger teen staring above him and his erection. “Steve! Your...your awake...oh my gosh!” Tony squeaked as he tried to cover himself but was held on tight by both sides as Steve gripped both his wrist above his head. “Who were you thinking about just bow Tony?” Steve asked with a venomous voice. The possessiveness now overpowering his thoughts. “I...wh-what?” Tony managed to asked embarrassed as he tried to hide his face against his arms that Steve had stretched above him. 

“..i...ugh..” 

“ANSWER ME!” 

Steve yelled which startled Tony even more, eyes growing bigger as he hadn’t expected Steve to snap at him like that. Face so red that Steve could see tears forming from his eyes. “I...i..yo-you were so close..touching me..i...I couldn’t help myself...I’m so sorry Steve...i just wanted to feel like you wer-“ Tony tried to explain but was cut off as Steve interrupted him. “You were thinking about him? Weren’t you?” Steve asked bitterly. “What?...” Tony asked confused making Steve sigh in irritation. there really wasn’t any use in lying to him anymore. “yesterday afternoon when you told me you were busy...you were with him..i saw you...you were kissing your history teacher..” brown eyes immediately went wide, Mouth hang open as his whole body went cold. “Wh-i ..you...saw...u-us?” Tony asked with a panicked expression on his face. Steve could feel his anger rile up as he tighten his grip on the other’s wrist making Tony winch in pain. “Yeah..i saw Tony and I know what you two have been doing! You been doing with a fucking teacher!!!” Steve growled making the smaller teen feel even more smaller below him. “Steve-please...i...i-he was just...we..” Tony tried desperately to explain but somehow got tongue tied as tears trailed down his face. The sight jabbing at Steve’s heart as he cursed himself at making the brunette cry in front of him. but he couldn’t take it back now, not when he had finally told Tony he knew of his affair with a school teacher. 

Steve closed his eyes before telling Tony he had pictures of them, the brunette instantly going stiff as Steve opened his eyes to stare at him intensely. “he shouldn’t be able to teach in our school...not when he’s a sick pervert who likes to date underage students” Steve said sternly. and the look on Tony’s face was enough to put a knife through his heart. Tony was crying, he was crying for that creep! “Steve...please don’t...he was just..he-hiccup* this was all my fault..it wasn’t..he neve-“ before Tony could try and explain further Steve had kissed him softly on his lips. Stilling the quivering teen. For a brief moment the two stayed that way until Steve backed away and stared at confused brown eyes. he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, how he could scoop so low as he opened his mouth. “I won’t tell anyone anything Tony...” he whispered as he placed his hand on the other’s wet cheek, tracing his thumb around as he tried to wipe away the tears. Tony just stared at him, disbelief in his eyes as Steve smirked bitterly. “ promise i wont...as long as...you let me be with you more...touch you more..” Steve trailed as he inhaled before continuing “if you would kiss me..like you kissed him...and do things that you di-did with him...did you? did you do anything else with him?” Steve asked eagerly as he leaned in closer, Tony just shook his head as he mumbled a no. It was a lie..Steve thought as he wasn’t sure anymore, Tony had lied to him yesterday telling him he had something important when he was busy sucking faces with that bastard. Steve growled at the thought and gripped Tony’s wrist tighter again, making the smaller teen yelp. “Then you wouldn’t mind me checking if it’s true right? I mean it’s not like you haven’t lied to me before right?” Tony choked on the way Steve had said the word ‘lied’ making him bow his head low against the blond. At least he wasn’t dying anything anymore Steve thought and before he knew it he had shifted over to the lower end of the bed and had gripped the smaller teens round butt cheeks tight, immediately spreading them apart. Revealing a tiny pink hole. It looked like it had never been tainted before but there was only one was to be sure, and without any other thought Steve pressed his head closer to the brunette’s bum and started licking his tiny hole, Tony had started squirming as he tried to close his legs but Steve just held them tight above his head as he continued to lap at the trembling hole curiously diving his tongue in and out as he tasting Tony. “Ah...ah..Steve..” Tony moaned as Steve began to dive his tongue deeper inside. Loving the way Tony was moaning out his name, he had never thought he’d live to hear the beautiful Brunette say it like that. And with that thought he couldn’t help but to pulled his head away and stare at the panting brunette, legs trembling above this head held on tight by his large arms. The smaller teen’s cock was already hard making Steve’s heart flutter. Tony was enjoying it. and before he knew it he had placed his index finger against the brunette’s puckered hole. Pressing in slowly before pulling a bit and entering againg, Tony squirmed at the intrusion but was unable to do anything as steve held him in place. Steve swallowed as he felt how tight Tony really was, thinking the brunette really might not have of done it yet with the creep. After a few more strokes he inserted another finger and started scissoring the tiny hole. Stretching it wider as he continued to slowly press inside until he felt Tony tremble and moan, jabbing right away at that same spot making Tony curl his toes and arch his back. The display making Steve’s mouth water as he continued to finger fuck the brunette till he forced himself to pull out his fingers making Tony whine. He stared lustfully at his friend before asking if he had any lube around,  
Surprisingly the smaller teen didn’t as he shook his head nervously. Well, that’s one way to confirm his still a virgin down there. The though immediately making Steve go hard as he realized Tony had never been with another man down there before. “I’m going in then...” he said as he spat at his erection. Coating it with at much saliva as he can as he positioned himself between Tony’s ass cheeks. 

Tony immediately gripping on the sheets as Steve began entering him. Fuck Tony was so tight! Steve thought as he groan in pleasure at the tightness. It was a slow and excruciating as Steve tried his best not to ram right inside and take the pleasurable hole greedily. He kissed Tony’s belly a few times as sobs and pleas escaped the other teen, needing as much praises as he tried to wiggle free from Steve’s wide dick that was tearing him apart. Before long Steve had settled himself deep inside Tony who had bow tried to relax below him. Giving the smaller teen a few more seconds to breath before finally moving, pulling out halfway slowly and thrusting back in again. Trying to find that same place that had made Tony moan out his name earlier. With a few more thrust he was able to get a pleasured moan from the other teen as he continued to hit that same soot over again. Turning Tony’s soft moans into loud erotic one’s.

“Steve...ah,ah,ah...there..ah..” Tony moaned as he bit his lips as his head fell back. “Tony...ah..shit...” Steve groaned as he thrusted faster and harsher. Soon after he was already fucking Tony erratically, hips slapping against Tony’s ass as he held the brunette’s legs high over his shoulders. Fucking Tony deeper until Tony was screaming out his name and cumming all over them. body going completely limp as Steve continued to fuck his over sensitive hole a few more times before grunting and cumming deep inside him, Filling him up till it spilled outside of his hole. 

Steve breathing hard as he tried not to collapse on the poor fucked out brunette who stared lovingly at him. Staring back at the brunette Steve couldn’t help but think like Tony really was looking up at him with love in his eyes. It was as if Tony was his and his alone. As if James fucking Barnes had never existed. and with that thought Steve’s jaw tighten. Backing away from the panting teen who looked a bit confused at his withdrawal until Steve stared tiredly at him. “ you let me do this to you everyday and i wont tell anyone about you and mr. Barnes okay?” Steve said sternly as he got up and went to the bathroom. Tony merely blinked at him with an unreadable expression before nodding and turning to his side. Even after they had just done that Tony was still thinking about that creep. Steve swallowed hard as he walked outside Tony’s room and headed for the bathroom. He really didn’t know why he had done that, how he was so willing to black mail Tony into sleeping with him. All his life he had never thought he’d be this type of person scooping down so low for someone who didn’t love them back. 

But there really was no turning back, especially since he had just finally tasted Tony. he could be the worst scum in the world and he wouldn’t care anymore as long as he could have more of what had just happened between them. Even if it wasn’t love on both sides. 

.....................................................................

Present 

Turning another corner Steve stopped as he spotted the smiling brunette laughing adorably with his eyes squinted and his cute nose wrinkled in the middle. he was like an angel that took Steve’s breath away. The warm fuzzy feeling he had in his chest didn’t last long though as he realized who the brunette was talking to. A frown formed on his lips as he felt the possessiveness swell inside him again. 

Whistling right away at the brunette to get his attention, Tony turned startled at that and flushed a bright red at seeing him. Scrambling and turning awkwardly to say goodbye to his history teacher who smiled and waved at him goodbye before staring at Steve. The young blond immediately placed a possessive arm around the shorter youth’s shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. Leaving the older man behind with a tired sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thou shall not hate on Tony or Bucky for their chap is comming! Already written chapter two on Tony’s POV, Also last chapter is free for suggestions on weather Steve or Bucky should get Tony or both get them! Depends..i really wanna hear thoughts and reasons why he should be with the other one...maybe on this chappy we cant really say yet but hopefully on the second which is already being written you can...


End file.
